


A Sincere Companion

by avocadotoast (colonel_ressentiment)



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_ressentiment/pseuds/avocadotoast
Summary: Every time Alex assumes he's fully seen through Morris, the doctor does something else to surprise him. Now, mere minutes after convincing Alex to set aside his revenge, Morris seems to have taken his own promises to Alex a little more seriously than Alex expected.





	A Sincere Companion

**Author's Note:**

> The only things you really need to know about this fic are 1. I'm convinced that in Morris's good end, he's sitting in Alex's lap in the last CG and 2. this is just porn
> 
> okay have at it

“I won’t do anything you don’t wish, Doctor…” He murmured into Morris’s ear. Holding the older man from behind, Alex  _ felt _ rather than heard his breathing quicken.

“But, just while we’re like this… may I kiss you?”

He would’ve been content even with refusal. For Alex, it was already enough that Morris had agreed to “be whoever he wanted”, and even gamely accepted being pulled into his lap - he had no intention of pressuring the man into anything further that night. Yet when Morris only hesitated for a moment before nodding, as if not daring to trust his voice, Alex found no further reason for delay.

The first over-the-shoulder kiss was tentative, barely a brush across the lips as Alex gauged his positioning. But as Morris opened his eyes in surprise at the light touch Alex pressed in more forcefully, stifling a gasp from the older man as he pulled Morris firmly against him, one hand gripping his chin so he could not turn away easily. Not that Alex needed to - even in the heat of the moment, he could feel Morris trying to reciprocate, and despite his clear inexperience Alex found the thought intoxicating. He continued the kiss until he felt the other man’s breathing grow uneven and rapid, but even then Morris made no attempts to pull away. Only when Alex released him did he finally sink back to rest against Alex’s chest, gasping from both exertion and pleasure.

Though the kiss had already been enjoyable, the slight shudder of Morris’s breathing and the heat of his body against Alex’s immediately caused an even stronger desire to well up within Alex. 

“Doctor…”

“W-Wake...? Ah…!”

A barely stifled moan escaped from Morris’s lips as Alex's hand slipped into the opening of his shirt, tracing along his collarbone and slowly stroking his chest. With his other hand, Alex began to calmly unbutton his waistcoat. 

“... may I?”

It was hardly necessary to ask given how Morris was already responding to his casual touches, but this time Alex truly did not want to push him past his limits. He would never have described himself as romantic, but in the face of the faith Morris had shown him he could only grudgingly admit something like respect - or affection. So even as he continued to gently tease and caress Morris’s body, Alex waited for the doctor’s somewhat dazed assent before his hands proceeded further downwards, trailing over the sensitive spots he’d familiarized himself with over previous encounters, and eliciting a small moan from the older man with each touch.

Morris was gripping Alex’s arm, but it was not resistance; instead he seemed to be clinging to Alex for support even as Alex was slowly and deliberately overwhelming him with pleasure. The thought sent a shiver down Alex’s body. Despite attempting to hold back for Morris’s sake, he found his movements becoming rougher and more impatient, but nevertheless Morris was responding in kind, his arousal evident. Wanting to wait no longer, Alex pulled aside Morris’s now undone clothing and reached for his erection -

-and was unexpectedly halted. “W-Wake, wait…!”

The doctor seemed to have come to his senses. Although his face remained flushed, his voice was clear. Alex relented with some disappointment. “Doctor…? Do you wish to stop here?”

“Well… no, not stop, but…” Morris’s blush deepened as he stumbled over his words for a few moments. 

“... it’s just… would you... let me pleasure you this time?”

Alex blinked at him, for once at a loss for words. He’d thought that although Morris was willing to be his lover if he so wished, the older man only considered it a necessary burden to bear in exchange for Alex’s trust. At best he might have been able to relieve his loneliness by letting Alex have his way with him, but it was not his preference, and he would not want to actively encourage it. So this...

He realized his mouth was hanging half-open and closed it. Morris had fallen silent as well, a little awed by his own audacity, but after a few seconds he went on hesitantly, as if trying to reassure both himself and Alex.

“Of course- I won’t if you don’t wish to, or if my inexperience would be tiresome. I only thought… since you wished me to be your paramour, and I’ve promised to do whatever I can -” and here Alex noted his blush had spread even to his ears, “- I should not act so aloof, and… take responsibility for my own desires as well…”

He let out a small noise of surprise as Alex drew him into a tight embrace, burying his face against Morris’s shoulder. The tobacco-smoke-and-lavender scent of his hair reminded Alex suddenly of sunny afternoons he thought he’d long ago forgot, and after a few moments he felt Morris’s hand against his, an affectionate touch. They sat in companionate silence for some time before Alex finally sighed, pulling himself back into the present.

“... of course. I would welcome it, Doctor.”

“Alex… I’m glad. Then…”

Morris’s voice was gentle, and Alex felt sudden warmth at hearing his first name being used again. Nevertheless the doctor hesitated, as if he were not sure how to begin, and Alex smiled - evidently he had not thought that far ahead.

“If you don’t mind, let me guide you a little… I’d like you to enjoy this as well.”

When he described what he’d had in mind, Morris had first blushed, then looked skeptical about his own abilities, then finally seemed to have a suggestion in mind that he wasn’t sure how to offer. Alex took pity on him and asked about the last point.

“It’s only, well... I’d like to see your face while I… move, if it's possible...”

The position would've been somewhat more complex, but Alex was irresistibly charmed by his request - it was just like Morris to ask. So he gently helped Morris disrobe and settle into position again in Alex's lap, straddling Alex and holding onto his shoulder for support. Morris was lighter than Alex expected - or perhaps it was that when stripped of his too-large doctor's jacket and waistcoat, he appeared much thinner, and the lines of his body and the silver of his hair more clear. Alex suddenly wondered if the recent upheavals at Ashgrove had caused him to lose weight, and felt for the first time a pang of guilt.

On a whim, he reached up to place a hand against Morris's chest. The doctor was shivering slightly - whether from the night chill or from anticipation Alex couldn't tell, but he seemed to calm down a little at the touch.

“It'll warm up once you start moving,” Alex found himself saying reassuringly as he took Morris’s hand and guided it between them. His cock lay against Alex’s, limp again from the delay; Alex directed him to take both in his hand, and although he looked dazed at the situation, Morris did so willingly.

“Now, rub them together… show me how you pleasure yourself, Doctor…”

Morris’s initial motions were so hesitant as to make Alex suspect he truly  _ hadn’t _ masturbated in nearly 13 years, but as he continued to stroke them both, color slowly crept back into his face, and both his breathing and movements quickened. His fingers began to move with some certainty, pressing against the sensitive areas near the tip as he slowly rediscovered his own body and Alex’s; Alex, too, felt heat rising within himself at the doctor’s ministrations. Yet Morris seemed to be acting a little oddly; he was uncharacteristically quiet, and when an unbidden gasp escaped from his lips, he nearly jumped and tried to look anywhere else except at Alex.

“Doctor,” Alex said gently. “Why are you holding back your voice?”

Morris looked for a moment as if he wanted to sink into the floorboards, but finally managed to meet Alex’s gaze, blushing with embarrassment. “I… well, I only felt... it would be shameless to be so vocal for an old man like me, merely from… pleasuring myself-”

Alex leaned forward and kissed the curve of his neck, eliciting a surprised sound from Morris which soon became a soft moan as Alex trailed kisses along his collarbone. “I  _ want _ to hear you be shameless,” he whispered, and felt Morris take in a quivering breath. “Does it matter if I do it or you do? I want to hear you and see you enjoying yourself because I want  _ you _ , Doctor… none of this false modesty, I’ll tell you as many times as you need…”

Both he and Morris were fully erect by now, Morris’s hand having continued moving almost unconsciously while Alex made his appeal. The heat growing within him and the doctor’s now-unguarded gasps of pleasure both urged Alex to proceed; he fumbled the ointment bottle from his shirt pocket and spread a liberal amount over his fingers. Before he could ask, Morris seemed to realize his intent and shifted a little, allowing him to move more easily. Alex smiled in gratification and pulled him closer with one arm, the other reaching around and under to press against his opening.

“Doctor, I’m going to prepare you a little… relax…”

Morris let out a small moan when Alex’s first finger slid into him, but he had apparently taken Alex’s warning and was not uncomfortably tight. Alex made slow motions at first, lightly spreading the ointment within him with one finger, then two. Upon locating the hard spot in the wall of the canal he unconsciously began to massage it with greater pressure, feeling the other man’s aroused reactions with satisfaction; only when Morris clung to him and gasped his name, breathlessly, did Alex remember he’d only meant to loosen him up and not to go all the way. He relented with some ruefulness and removed his fingers, letting Morris rest against his shoulder to catch his breath.

“Forgive me, I forgot myself… how does it feel?”

He felt the older man nod weakly against his shoulder, his body still trembling a little as he held onto Alex for support. Morris’s silver hair had come loose from its tie and now fell in tangled curls about his face, swaying slightly with each panting breath; combined with the floral spice of his cologne and the heat of his skin, the effect was incredibly alluring, and although Morris might have discounted it as flattery Alex found him irresistible in that moment. But as he’d agreed to let the doctor take the lead, he curbed his desire and contented himself with stroking Morris’s back until the other man seemed to gather himself.

“Alex, I… believe I’m ready...”

“Truly? Take your time…”

But Morris shook his head, looking determined despite his physical state. Alex hadn’t honestly wanted him to delay either. The fire in the pit of his stomach had only grown as he held back, and with assent granted he acted quickly. Sitting a little more upright, he lifted Morris’s thin hips with both hands and helped him shift into position, his opening resting against Alex’s stiff cock. At the contact Morris started slightly, but soon met Alex’s gaze with resolve.

“Relax,” Alex whispered again, and released his hold as the older man let himself sink downwards. He felt himself enter Morris in one motion, a burst of pleasure drawing a groan out of him as he gritted his teeth. Morris, too, could not avoid crying out as he took Alex’s full length into him, but though his grip on Alex’s shoulders tightened momentarily, he caught himself and slowly relaxed his muscles, easing up pressure on Alex. His own cock pressed against Alex’s stomach, leaving a thin trail of precum down his chest; Alex resisted the urge to grip it and pleasure him until he came. Instead, he reached up to smooth a few errant locks from Morris’s face. “Doctor? How is it…?”

“... good, I… can move…”

As if testing his words, he pressed down on Alex’s shoulders to raise his hips, then lowered them again with a light exhale. Even this cautious motion brought some pleasure to Alex, but more so the thought that, in some strange way, Morris was now willingly exerting himself for his sake. He gently caressed the doctor’s cheek as Morris moved again with more confidence; this time he moaned softly as he took Alex back into him, and his breaths began to grow hotter. 

“A- Alex… is this all right...?”

Passion and concern intermingled in his green eyes as he tried to focus on Alex’s face, sounding uncertain even as he kept up his motion. Alex nodded, then realized he’d been so fixated on Morris that he was holding his own voice, and smiled ruefully. 

“Of course it is… but, if you want to try something else… here…”

He murmured suggestions into Morris’s ear and felt the older man gamely try to comply, squeezing Alex with more force and also grinding his hips from side to side. Though inexpert, Alex found his sincere attempts incredibly arousing, and let himself give in to the pleasure now sweeping through him in waves, prompting a gasp each time he thrust into the other man. Morris seemed to be feeling the effects of his actions even more acutely; moans escaped from his lips as he continued to press himself down on Alex, his eyes half-closed and unfocused with desire. 

“Doctor…” Alex whispered, and bit down on his lip as another wave of pleasure hit. Realizing that the position must have been exhausting for the older man, he reached out to support Morris’s hips and allow him to move more easily. Morris gave a sigh of relief at this unexpected assistance, his arms wrapping around Alex’s shoulders in a tight embrace - but the sudden closeness of his body and the heat of his panting breaths next to Alex’s ear sent a spike of desire through Alex. He didn’t want to hold back any more, and he could tell from the arms clasping him firmly that Morris wanted the same.

“... here, Doctor... let me help you…”

“Ah, I… yes, please…!”

He began to forcefully move Morris’s hips up and down, plunging himself into the older man again and again. Morris clung to him as if he had no energy remaining for anything else, gasps of pleasure being driven from his throat with each thrust, his body shuddering against Alex’s. Through growing ecstasy, Alex felt Morris’s cock hard against him, ready to come; he pressed himself against Morris and let it rub against his body with his next motion. At that sensation Morris let out an uncontrolled moan, his grip on Alex tightening as his body arched back.

“A- Alex…!”

The desperate cry filled Alex’s vision with white fire; he drove forward with sudden force. He felt the doctor climax against him, hot semen splashing against his chest, as his own orgasm slammed into him in a wave of ecstasy and left bursting stars in his mind. All he could do was hold firmly onto Morris as his semen spurted forth and filled the other man’s canal, and feel both of their bodies trembling as one as the scent of salt and sweat filled the air.

Only after what seemed an eternity did Alex finally feel able to release Morris’s hips and wrap his arms about the other man. Morris had not loosened his grip on Alex at all; even as his climax finally faded and his body relaxed, he continued to hold onto Alex as if he did not ever want to let go, and in that moment Alex found he wanted only to reciprocate that unwavering and firm embrace. He stroked Morris’s silver hair gently, and felt the older man let out a warm sigh, his chest rising and falling peacefully against Alex’s.

“Alex... was that…”

“... it was good. Doctor… you truly are amazing.”

Morris made an embarrassed sound that may have been an admonishment for flattery, and Alex laughed. Whether or not Morris would accept it, he’d meant what he said, and he was sure he would have plenty of time in the future to convince the doctor of that. For now, he simply wanted to remain in that warm scene with Morris in his arms, and leave thoughts of the future to a future day.

“It’s grown rather late... may I stay here tonight, Doctor?”

Though Alex couldn’t see his face from his position, and Morris’s ears remained red, Alex knew he was smiling.

“... yes… Alex. Of course.”


End file.
